desimefanonfandomcom_id-20200213-history
The Enlighting Love - Chapter 6
"Now ... Let's the news begin..." Chapter 6: Another World (pt.1) "Folks-" After Witchcraft said that, he stopped because almost all of them gave him a 'deadful' and annoying glare. Shine facepalms and looked at Witchcraft, thinking; 'Did he had a lot of haters?..' "I mean, at first, sorry to bother all of you that you MUST come here ... because it's important so listen, okay?" said Witchcraft, getting a 'meh' replied and such. He sighed and looked at Shine as he need her help which she understood. "It's kind of important..?" said Witchcraft, getting lot of groans from the 'audience'. Shine sighed and took the mic then said "We need a vacation.." "WHAT?!" said almost all of them, getting confused by each sentences they said, even Witchcraft himself. "S-Shine?" whispered Witchcraft but she just smiled a small smile. "We will go to ... 'Another World'!" said Shine, trying to sound energetic. (Silence...) "Just that?" said Rebel, arm crossed and breaking the silence. "Y-Yes.." said Shine, trying to not shown her fear toward ... 'the forecast' things. She hope that all of them would come to 'her world' and known the 'real truth'. But hey, .. isn't it too early for them? Honesty is confused and searched for Slander. But the crowd was full and she could just see 'her' *cough* Rebel and his teammates. Knowledge noticed this and said "Honesty? Who are you searching for?" "N-No one, Knowy." replied Honesty. "You never lied right, Honesty?" said Determination. 'Paradox.. but..' thought Honesty then spilled it out. "I'm searching for Slander." said Honesty. "For what?" asks Courage. "I feel 'not right' and decide if he 'felt' it too." said Honesty, honestly. "Why him?" asks Courage again. "Because I'm Honesty and he's Slander ... Got it?" said Honesty. "Who is lying?" asks Knowledge. 'That's it ... I want to know if she's lying or not..' (...) "Brother Diligence?" said Determination. "Yes, Deter' ?" replied Diligence. "We will go to 'Another World' right?" asks Determination with sparkling eyes. "Of course! We didn't have anything to do here, though. We need holidays too~" said Diligence happily. "YEY!" (...) "Spity..." said Slander with his serious tone. "Yes, Sland' ?" replied Spite, quickly checking his best friend. "What's wrong?" asks Spite, worried. "Where's Honesty?" "Eh..?" (...) "Brother Envy! Sister Kindness!" said both Jealousy and Love together. "Hmm?" "Hey there, Love and Jealousy!" greets Kindness happily, hugging both. "Brother don't need to be jealous!" said Jealousy, winking which made Kindness and Love laugh. Envy blushed a bit and looked away, replied "I'm not jealous!!" (...) "So .. who will come with us?" asks Witchcraft. Diligence quickly held his hand high, meaning that he's sure of it. Shine sighed a relief sigh and said "Anyone else..?" After a couple of whispering, finally some of them agreed. "How about the one who didn't agree?" whispered Witchcraft to Shine. "Call your 'kids' here.. to take care of them..." whispered Shine back. "Great idea!" said Witchcraft then took his phone. 'So quick, eh..?' thought Shine. (...) "Yes, father?" said Shamanism while Demonism was playing with Animancy. "Got it, father.." said Shamanism then called all Atramentous. 'YES! I'M FREEE' thought Demonism, smirking. "Demony? Are you alright?" asks Animancy. Demonism froze as he said that and just nods, 'Who. Made. That. Name?' 6 Juni 2019 10.47 (UTC)6 Juni 2019 10.47 (UTC)~ "Hnm?" said White Magic, using her cat-- (//slap) her mini form with a ... dragon? "What's wrong?" asks the dragon that sat next to her. "What did Father wanted? I want my own freedom. But if this got called by Shamanism.. something important may have happened." said White Magic, looking at her Atramentous's stone shining. "You should go then." said the dragon, smiling. "Alright, Rainbow.. See ya~" ~ "Mischie? Despair? Take care of Cowardice, okay?" said Necromancy. "Where are you guys going..?" asks Despair in a ... despair tone. "To Father's place." said Curse then continue "Cheer up, Des' !" 'But I'm the depression itself..' thought Despair as he looked at Curse. "Necro..?" said Cowardice, Necromancy smiled at her and per her head. "We'll be right back." said Necromancy which made her blushed and nod. "Okay! We'll wait!" said Cowardice. "Promise?" "Promise!" said Necromancy, smiling and looked at DesCurse. Mischievous snickers and gone crazy after that which made Despair more .. despair. Black Magic and Necromancy gone after, leaving the 3 Unrestrained Sins behind. "What now?" said Mischievous. (...) "Done.." said Witchcraft. Shine sits in the grass and touch it. "It's ... softer than in my world.." said Shine. "Really?" said Witchcraft then chuckled. "That mean I win right?" said Witchcraft proudly. "No.." said Shine. "Geez, you--" said Witchcraft but got interrupted by her again. "They win..." said Shine, eyes sparkling while looking at all the seniors and juniors. Witchcraft looked at her then at them, smiling and said "Yes, they're special.." \\\\\ "That's why.. Don't leave them into 'dust'.." ///// "So.. we go there? To 'Another World' ?" asks Violence. "Just for fun." replied Wrath, simple. "Yey! Holidays!" said Murder. "Gotta prepare.." said Rebel. 'Hopefully not any trouble..' (...) "Big Sis' Patience?" said Mercy, looking at Patience and Forgiveness preparing their things. "Yes?" said Patience, helping Forgiveness packed up. Sometimes you have to tell them that you 'can' help them Shine's voice said in Mercy's mind as she remembered. "M-May I help you guys?.." said Mercy, looking down at the floor. "Sure! It will help a lot!" Mercy's eyes sparkled after she heard that, her smile grew bigger as she walked toward them. 'I can help them!' thought Mercy happily while helping them packed up their things. "Wow, if we had Mercy helped us, it got done quicker!" said Forgiveness. "Thanks!" "Anyways, you guys know what?" said Patience. Both her juniors looked at her, as if questioning her question. "Shine, that's her name, right? Witchcraft and Shine said they want to tell us about our spirit world.. but suddenly came out as a vacation... isn't it strange?" said Patience, looking at both of them. "That's why I don't really trust them!" said Forgiveness. "Y-Yeah.. I've just realized it .." said Mercy. "They gone all serious but then in the audience's time .. suddenly said that we would have a vacation." said Patience. Before Forgiveness could be 'mad' any further, Mercy speaks "B-But they should have their r-reason.." "Whatever the reason, if it's not important again, I won't trust any strangers or Mr. Witchcraft again.." said Forgiveness. "Forgie.." mumbles Patience. (...) "We.. we're going too?" said Envy, looking at Kindness and Jealousy helping each other prepared Envy's things. Love is done with hers and Kindness'. "Sure! Why not, Vy?" said Kindness cheerfully. "And this scarf too!" said Jealousy. "Thanks, Jeally!" said Kindness, hugging him again. "G-Geez.." said Envy then grabbed the scarf. "I can prepare it myself! At least tell me first before packaging.." said Envy, blushing a bit. "Hey, Sister Kindy! We forgot his und-" said Jealousy but his mouth got closed by the red face Envy. "I SAID I COULD PREPARE IT MYSELF!!" (...) "Done?" asks Shine gently to Diligence's juniors. "Done!" said Knowledge happily. "And.. we're not a kid.." said Courage then went in. "Still cold.." said Honesty. "HOLIDAYS!!!" (...) "Sooo, Shine?" said Witchcraft. "Yes, Witch'?" said Shine as she makes a small magic then pet Knowledge's head. "Courage." said Witchcraft then Shine replied "He's still.." "Alright.." "May I ask what's for?" said Knowledge. "Now, your name is Stacy." said Shine then continue "It's just for fun~! And the rule is don't said your 'true' name~" "Oh, I see. How about Coury that went in already?" asks Knowledge. "His name is still Courage." replied Shine. Determination waited to pet as he looked at Shine with sparkling eyes. Shine giggles and do the same to him, petting his head gently. "Your name is Leafnating." said Shine. "Yeyyy! Cool name!!" said Determination. "Even me?" asks Diligence. "Of course, every seniors indeed." said Shine, putting her small paw on Diligence's head. "And.. all of us must use our mini form~" said Shine. "Alright then!" said Diligence, turning to his mini form. "Thanks for following the rules!" exclaims Shine. "What's my new name? Or am I still a Diligence?" asks Dili' then laugh. Shine realized sth. and smile as Dili' waited patiently for his 'new' name or else. "Imaginative." ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● Kategori:Enlighting Series Kategori:Characters Kategori:Ships Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Romance Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Family Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me